Vehicle seat covers are often used for protecting vehicle seats, personalizing vehicle interiors, and enhancing driver and passenger comfort. Conventional seat covers typically include a seat bottom overlay, a seat back overlay, and a “gap flap” that keeps the overlays in place on the seat. A typical gap flap includes an enlarged foam insert configured to be slid through the gap between a seat bottom and a seat back. The foam insert is intended to keep the seat cover in place by preventing the gap flap from being pulled back through the seat gap, but it provides little resistance and thus often fails to do so. The gap flap is also often too short or too long, resulting in the foam insert not being fully anchored behind the seat or not being snug against the back of the seat.
Some seat covers also include a drawstring for pulling a perimeter of the seat overlays against a seat to hold the seat cover in place. The drawstring is typically held in a drawn configuration via a small cam lock that can't withstand much force and that is difficult to operate.